1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of acquiring program guide information in an image signal receiving apparatus, and a method and apparatus for guiding a program using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, program information of a conventional analog TV broadcast is supplied to publications such as newspapers, TVs, magazines, etc. However, in a digital multichannel broadcast, tens to hundreds of channels are provided, so that a selection scope of viewers becomes wider and simultaneously program selection is significantly complicated.
In such a digital broadcast, an electronic program guide (EPG) providing a program list or information on the content of each program is being introduced as a fundamental data service.
Current EPG information is transmitted per channel. That is, since the EPG information of a corresponding channel is transmitted per channel, it is difficult to obtain the EPG information of all channels capable of being accessed.
To be more specific, the EPG information of a current received channel can be obtained by interpreting control information included in a transport packet received. However, in order to acquire EPG information of all channels capable of being accessed, a user must tune all channels individually.
In the digital broadcast, many more channels are provided than in the analog broadcast, and each channel can include subchannels. Therefore, it is important to swiftly interface the EPG information of each channel to a user.